The Other Naruto
by raichan as rhodes
Summary: ada orang yang menyamar jadi dirinya? atau ada hantu kesepian yang menyamar jadi dirinya? atau Naruto hanya bersandiwara? atau mungkin dia gila?. Perubahan Naruto yang makin hari makin mencolok membuat Sakura berspekulasi. NO PAIRING.


Sebuah cerita yang saya buat akibat dari membaca buku '24 wajah Billy' karya Daniel Keyes, di Indonesia hak penerjemahan dipeg

Sebuah cerita yang saya buat akibat dari membaca buku '24 wajah Billy' karya Daniel Keyes, di Indonesia hak penerjemahan dipegang oleh penerbit 'Qanita'.

Jadi bisa dibilang, cerita ini terinspirasi sepenuhnya dari buku tersebut. Tapi tentu saja, ceritanya akan berbeda.

* * *

The minds of Billy Milligan © Daniel Keyes dan William S. Milligan beserta orang orang yang berperan dalam kisah nyata tersebut.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Other Naruto © raichan as Rhodes / Rhodes Rai

* * *

"Hai Naruto! Terima kasih atas bantuan mu atas teka-teki silang kemarin ya!"

"Naruto Gay!! Dia sudah tertular virus yaoi! Hahaha!"

"Naruto, sejak kapan teknik melempar shuriken jadi se-brilian itu? Dan sejak kapan kau suka bermain dengan anak-anak di akademi?"

"Naruto!! Bayar hutang mu! Kemarin kau makan tanpa meninggalkan uang sepecer pun!"

--

Naruto berjalan gontai sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen nya. Dia tidak ingat pernah berhutang di Ichiraku Ramen. Dia tidak ingat dia kalau dia pernah bilang ke Sakura bahwa alasannya ingin membawa Sasuke kembali adalah karena dia mencintai Sasuke. Ini gila! Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin Naruto 'mencintai' Sasuke!!

Tapi Teuchi-ojiisan bilang kalau dia berhutang padanya. Sakura sampai sekarang masih berjengit ketika Naruto menyebut nama Sasuke seakan-akan 'Sasuke' adalah kata terlarang untuk di ucapkan Naruto. Oh ya, dan Iruka bilang, bahwa kemarin pagi dia melatih anak-anak di akademi melempar shuriken. Dan lemparan Naruto sangat brilian.

Dan masih banyak kejadian ganjil lainnya yang terjadi tapi Naruto tidak ingat pernah melakukannya. Sudah lama Naruto menyadari adanya keanehan dalam dirinya. Hampir setiap pagi, dia kehilangan kesadaran dirinya.

Pernah Naruto berada di dalam perpustakaan Negara, tapi dia tidak ingat mengapa dan untuk apa dia ada di perpustakaan Negara.

Dan dia sering merasa 'kehilangan waktu' dan beberapa keping memori nya.

Kejadian-kejadian itu banyak yang merugikan Naruto.

'apa mungkin ada orang yang menyamar sebagai diriku?' batin Naruto.

Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak keesokan harinya ketika Naruto mengutarakan gagasan tentang 'mungkin ada yang menyamar sebagai diriku'. Banyak sekali orang ditaman itu yang mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada sakura dan Naruto yang duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Dan mereka pasti berpikir 'mereka seperti pasangan gila'

"Haa! Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin ada orang yang _mau _menyamar jadi dirimu!" katanya sambil menyeka ujung matanya yang basah karena air mata. "kecuali dia benar-benar bodoh." Tambah Sakura, masih terbahak-bahak.

Naruto tidak terkejut dengan pendapat Sakura. Dia benar, kecuali ada orang yang benar-benar bodoh yang mau menyamar jadi dirinya. Karena dirinya sendiri sudah cukup bodoh.

"Ya, kau benar." Kata Naruto lesu. Sakura menyadari perubahan nada bicara Naruto dan akhirnya dia berhenti tertawa. "Tapi aku betul-betul tidak pernah berhutang di Ichiraku ramen! Kenapa aku harus membayar apa yang bukan kewajibanku!?" kata Naruto setengah berteriak karena frustasi.

Sakura hanya diam memperhatikan naruto. Dia tau, berdebat dengan Naruto saat ini bukanlah pilihan yang baik. Jadi dia pilih untuk mendengarkan.

"aku bersumpah demi seluruh ramen yang ada di Dunia, _aku _tidak pernah mempunyai rasa 'cinta' yang berlebih pada Sasuke!"

Sakura langsung berjengit dan memandang Naruto dengan tatapan aneh. "Hey! Kau pikir aku berbohong? Aku ingat, hari Rabu yang lalu kau mengatakannya padaku ketika kita melewati kediaman Uchiha. Tau tidak? Kau mengatakannya dengan gaya lemah lembut seperti banci."

"Apa?! Tunggu, hari rabu yang lalu? Sekitar pukul berapa?" Naruto tampak kebingungan.

"Hmm, aku lupa. Tapi aku ingat bahwa matahari sudah mau tenggelam." Kata Sakura seraya berlagak berpikir keras dengan menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ha! Kau pasti bohong! Aku ingat sekali, hari Rabu kemarin sekitar pukul setengah enam, aku itu sedang mencari Konohamaru yang minggat dari rumahnya dengan pakai jurus Oiroke no Jutsu. Mana mungkin di saat itu juga aku sedang bersamamu?"

"Benar juga." Timpal Sakura, yang tidak penting.

"Aku makin yakin kalau ada yang menyamar sebagai diriku.—dan jangan tertawa!" kata Naruto. Buru-buru menambahkan 'jangan-tertawa!' ketika melihat Sakura yang sudah ingin tertawa lagi. "Dan satu tambahan lagi, aku bukan Gay. Aku normal, Sakura…"

Sakura menatap Naruto tepat dimatanya. Tentu saja Sakura tau kalau Naruto bukan gay, Naruto kan sampai sekarang masih mengejar-ngejar Sakura-chan nya.

"Baiklah Naruto…" kata sakura seraya bangkit dari duduknya, lalu merapikan roknya yang berantakan. " Kita bicarakan lagi masalah ini besok, aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Shizune akan membunuhku kalau dia tau aku melalaikan tugas seperti ini. sampai jumpa." Kata Sakura lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih merenungi nasibnya yang disangka Gay, harus bayar hutang dan kejadian ganjil lainnya.

--

walaupun kelihatannya Sakura tidak begitu peduli dengan masalah Naruto, namun sebenarnya Sakura juga memikirkan masalah itu dengan cukup serius. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya. Mulai dari pikiran bodoh sampai pikiran yang pintar. Sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang putih dengan bercak-bercak kuning akibat air hujan yang merembes, dia kembali berspekulasi.

Mungkin ada hantu kesepian yang menyamar jadi dirinya. Bodoh.

Atau mungkin memang ada orang yang menyamar sebagai dirinya.

Atau sebenarnya Naruto berjalan dalam tidur dan melakukan hal-hal itu dibawah alam sadarnya?. Pikiran yang cukup masuk akal.

Atau… ha!! Atau dia hanya bersandiwara!! Dia ingin mempermainkanku dan yang lainnya! Yaa. Aku tau itu Naruto!

Sakura buru-buru memeriksa kalender meja yang terletak di meja kecil disamping kanan tempat tidurnya, dibalik frame foto team tujuh.

'bukan, ini bukan bulan april berarti bukan april mop.' Sakura kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur putih empuk disitu, untuk kembali berspekulasi.

Sakura terpaksa harus menyingkirkan dugaan kuatnya tentang Naruto hanya bersandiwara. Mana mungkin anak itu bersandiwara sementara dirinya marah-marah tentang apa yang ia sandiwarakan? Sungguh bodoh. Tapi, anak itu memang agak bodoh.

Tapi kalau memang benar anak itu hanya bersandiwara, dia pasti terlahir bukan untuk menujadi seorang ninja, melainkan menjadi seorang actor! Harusnya dia menggantikan Tom Cruise yang sudah mulai kurang enerjik di film Mission Impossible atau menggantikan Daniel Radcliffe di film Harry Potter.

Spekulasi kecil itu rupanya telah menyita banyak energi Sakura, -yang sebenarnya hanya tersisa sedikit- itu. Rasa kantuk segera merayapinya. Mata nya mulai terasa bert dan tidak mau diajak kompromi untuk melihat yang terang-terang. Akhirnya, sebelum benar-benar terlelap, Sakura memutuskan untuk menulis semua kemungkinan yang dia pikirkan di buku hariannya.

Sakura bergerak malas ke meja kecil itu lagi. Dia menarik laci nomor dua dari tiga laci kecil yang terdapat dimeja itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku harian berwarna Cokelat muda yang dihalaman pertamanya terdapat foto dirinya sendiri dan… foto Sasuke yang dia ambil secara diam-diam.

Sakura mulai membuka lembaran demi lembaran buku harian tersebut sampai menemukan halaman yang kosong. Lalu dengan terburu-buru, dia segera menulis semua kemungkinan yang telah ia pikirkan. Ternyata pikiran-pikiran itu menghabiskan satu halaman penuh buku harian itu.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Dia mulai tertidur. Tapi tepat sebelum dia memasuki alam mimpi indahnya bersama Sasuke, ada pikiran baru yang muncul.

Mungkin dia berkepribadian ganda.

Harusnya Sakura mencatat hal itu, tapi, mimpi indahnya bersama Sasuke menang. Sakura pun terlelap dalam kamarnya dengan lampu kuning yang berpijar redup sebagai satu-satunya sumber cahaya disana.

--

--

End of prologue

* * *

halo semua! Saya kembali lagi, TeeHee. Bagi yang sudah membaca novel hebat tersebut pasti bisa menebak inti cerita ini. dan, saya benar-benar terinspirasi sepenuhnya dari buku itu. Jadi… inti ceritanya mungkin sama. Sekali lagi

The Minds of Billy Milligan © William S. Milligan dan Daniel Keyes, dan beserta seluruh 'Billy'.

Harap semua menyukai ini! :D

DESKRIPSI!! DESKRIPSI!! Mengapa susah sekali membuat deskripsi yang detil?! Aaaaaaaaarrrggghh!! (saya sungguh frustasi)

Baiklah, saya sangat mengharapkan kebaikan hati anda semua untuk memberi review dan saran-saran yang membangun terutama tentang deskripsi yang kacau TTTT

Oh ya, bagi yang belum join,

INFANTRUM , Indonesian Fanfiction Author Forum (bener ga nih?)  www.infantrum.co.nr

Join ya!! XD


End file.
